moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Jigsaw
Billy Russoti - also known as Jigsaw - is an arch-enemy of the Punisher in Marvel Comics. He is a psychotic crime lord who earned his monniker due to the numerous horrific scars that have left his face a patchwork mess. He serves as the main antagonist of the film Punisher: War Zone in which he is portrayed by Dominic West. History Billy Russoti, nicknamed Billy the Beaut by his peers due to his vanity, was a rising crime boss in the New York underworld. He had worked for crime lord Gaitano Cesare, but despised him due to his numerous insults towards Billy's brother James, a notorious psychopath and cannibal. During a meeting between Cesare and his lieutenants, the Punisher arrived and killed Cesare and most of the other assembled family heads. Billy managed to escape and fled to one of his legitimate business fronts, the Russoti Recycling Plant. The Punisher followed Billy to the recycling plant and got involved in a firefight with Russoti's men, one of whom was actually an undercover FBI agent. During the fight, Russoti attacked the Punisher, but was thrown into a glass-crushing machine. Castle turned on the machine and left Billy to his fate Inside the machine, Billy's face was horrifically mutilated by the crushed glass. His men shut off the machine and got him out. Miraculously, Billy had survived his terrible injuries, but his face required extensive reconstruction. With none of his original facial skin left undamaged, Billy's doctor could only haphazardly rebuild his face with various "spare parts", turning Billy the Beaut into a grotesque, patchwork freak. Comparing his new visage to a jigsaw puzzle, Billy adopted the name "Jigsaw". Now sitting at the top of the criminal underworld, Jigsaw decided to get his affairs in order. He freed his lunatic brother James from Kentworth Asylum and attempted to recover the money that had been stolen from him, invading the home of Angela Donatelli, the wife of the FBI agent who had stolen the money. Jigsaw's goons Pittsy and Ink held Angela and her daughter Grace hostage while Jigsaw searched the house for the money, but Frank Castle and Paul Budiansky arrived, killing Pittsy and Ink and forcing Jigsaw and James to flee. The brothers were caught by the FBI, but Jigsaw made a deal with them, offering them rival gangster Cristu Bulat in exchange for their freedom. Infuriated by Castle's interference, Jigsaw decided to hire as many gangsters, mercenaries and crooks from all over New York as he could in order to finally kill the Punisher. He then sent James to find Castle's associates, kidnapping Microchip as well as the Donatellis who were under Castle's protection. They would serve as bait to lure Castle into Jigsaw's lair where his army would destroy the vigilante once and for all. Death The Punisher fought his way through Jigsaw's army of thugs and confronted the disfigured crime boss in the main chamber of his high-rise palace. Holding Micro and Grace at gunpoint, Jigsaw demanded that Castle kill one of them for the other to live, threatening to kill both if he could not decide. Castle aimed his gun at Micro, but just before firing, he turned to James and shot him in the head. Jigsaw then shot Micro before attacking Castle, but the Punisher impaled Jigsaw upon a sharp pole. Jigsaw survived the impalement, but Castle then pushed him into a fire pit in the middle of the chamber, leaving him to burn to death. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Main Characters Category:Action Movie Deaths Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Marvel Characters Category:Punisher: War Zone Category:Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Died In Battle Category:Final Showdown Category:Painful Deaths Category:Slow Deaths Category:Death by Immolation